


vamps will never hurt u

by pinebox



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Ghouls, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebox/pseuds/pinebox
Summary: Mikey Way has a vampire big brother, guitar hero legend best friend, and a tiny punk as the little brother he never wanted.





	1. Set the Ferris Wheel Ablaze

"T's so unfair," Gerard grunted from beneath his _Star Wars_ comforter. "Damn the sun." He glared at the tiny window in the basement emitting golden sunshine.

"That has to be the most emo thing I've ever heard," Mikey deadpanned. Gerard glared at his brother and continued his rant on how "the sun should just fuck off!"

"Why do you guys have to leave me? Why're all the fun things during the summer? This fucking sucks," Gerard whined. He plopped face forward onto his bed where he previously sat crisscrossed like a toddler hiding under the covers.

"...so dramatic," Mikey muttered under his breath, "I'm sorry, Gee, but we'll be back soon and we'll even bring you back some cotton candy." He sympathized with his brother. He knew Gerard used to love going to the county fair.

Frank and Ray apologized as well, adding how they won't have too much fun without the sulky, very nerdy vampire. Gerard grunted in response.

"M-maybe you can still go? Why can't you go in the sun anyway?" Frank wondered. He felt bad about leaving Gerard alone while they went off to have fun and ride (dangerous) carnival rides. Frank wouldn't admit it, but he had a tiny crush on his friend's big brother. He just thought Gerard was _so cool_ and cute and sometimes hot. Okay, it was bigger than a tiny crush, and he was sure Gerard and the guys knew, but why the hell would Frank acknowledge that?

"Unless I go out in full _ski_ gear, I can't go--" Gerard gasped and stopped, an idea in full motion in his head.

"No," Mikey interrupted him with a stern look.

Gerard slumped his shoulders, "I can't go, because I'll burn twice as fast. Eventually, I'll get redder and redder until I finally combust and burst into flames," Gerard said, his voice dejected and emotionless like he's had to say this before.

Frank whimpered, and with puppy dog eyes, said, "Mikey..."

"No! I'm not letting you fucking die because you wanted to ride the fucking Ferris wheel," Mikey yelled. He was going to have to break Gerard's heart, but it was for the best. Imagine Gerard going, having the time of his life, riding the Ferris wheel when he spontaneously combusts and lights the whole thing on fire.

"It's not fair!" Gerard screamed. His feelings were hurt. All his friends were going out, and he wasn't allowed. They wouldn't let him go. It's like they didn't want him.

"Well you should've thought about that before you got yourself into this mess!" Mikey seethed. Back to the same old argument. The argument to begin and end all arguments. "Come on, guys. We're leaving," Mikey ordered.

The guys followed Mikey out reluctantly. "We'll come back tomorrow, G," said Ray. Gerard burrowed underneath the covers and stewed.

Frank hung back for a minute and softly said, "maybe you could come out when it gets darker?" Gerard shrugged and Frank gave him a sad smile.

It was difficult to have fun the rest of the night knowing Gerard was stuck inside his room in the basement. Ray and Mikey seemed to forget about it as the day flew. While Frank kept stealing glances toward the fair entrance, trying to see if Gerard was there. As the fair rides' lights lit on, colors pink, baby blue and gold, and the sky grew darker, Gee didn't show up.

Towards the end of the night, the guys bought cotton candy and funnel cakes and played impossible to win fair games. Frank tried relentlessly to win a stuffed pig (secretly for Gerard) but couldn't for the life of him pop the balloons with the dull dart. Feeling bad for Frank, the man running the game gave him the stuffed pig. It was like they were kids all over again.

\------

"I'm never eating candy again," Ray groaned. His mouth was stained with chocolate, and he was slowly coming down from a sugar high.

"Those games are rigged! I can't believe I spent twenty fucking dollars on it and all I got was this stupid blow up hammer," Mikey said, fuming. He then whacked Ray on the head with the hammer for "emphasis."

Frank was feeling giddy. He had a blast at the fair except for the whole Gerard thing. Speaking of Gerard...

The boys exited the grounds onto the street sidewalks and saw Gerard leaning against the fence, obviously drunk.

"You know public intoxication is illegal, right?" Stated Mikey, _obviously_ annoyed.

"Who fucking cares? Everyone's drinking at a fair! And that's a dumb law. You can get drunk at bars! And that's in public!" Gerard rambled.

"There's kids around us, Gerard."

"It's dark out, all the wimpy kids are home an-and anyone-any kids around can handle the-the swearing," he said, slurring his words at the end. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Let's get you home before you get arrested and the police hold you overnight, take a blood test and!" Mikey gasps dramatically. "They find out something weird about you," Mikey said sarcastically.

Gerard glared back at his younger brother nagging him. Usually Gerard never scolded or was annoyed by Mikey, but he was drunk. When he did scold Mikey, it was over the same thing every time.

"Why do you always have to bring that up?" Gerard snapped.

Mikey replied passive-aggressively, "you did this to yourself." He walked ahead of the group, as if they were done with the conversation and he won.

"Alright! Can you guys fucking knock it off?! We're all tired, and Gerard's drunk, so can we please not fight?" Frank said, butting in the brothers' dispute.

"Yeah guys, let's just go home and get some rest," Ray added. Mikey crossed his arms, reluctantly agreeing. He _was_ tired (and tired of having the same argument).

"Why do you guys gotta--go sleep when it's a--the perfect time for me? For me to go outside and do stuff," Gerard mumbled sadly, and drunkenly. Frank wrapped his arm around him and guided the way home.

Ray laughed and patted Gerard's back, "next time, buddy." Mikey ducked his head and even smirked too.

\------

When the guys arrived home, Ray immediately passed out on the sleeping bag arrangement Gerard made on the basement floor. Frank crashed and soon followed after Ray. Not before Frank shyly surprised Gerard with the stuffed pig, which, Gerard loved. That left the Way brothers awake.

Mikey sighed, "look, I'm sorry you couldn't go to the fair. And I'm sorry," he bit back his tongue, "I yelled at you. You know I only want what's best for you."

"I know Mikes but you're not my mom. I can take care of myself. It's like you didn't even want me to go," Gerard said the last part softly. He hung his head and wrung his fingers.

"I'm looking out for your best intentions. Look, dude, don't you think I know that? It's just," Mikey paused. So badly, he wanted to tell Gerard what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Ever since Gerard...went off, it hasn't been the same between them.

Gerard interrupted him, knowing what his younger brother was thinking. Mikey didn't like what Gerard did, what Gerard became. God, it annoyed him to all hell to see Mikey acting like the big brother in the relationship. It was Gerard's responsibility to be the protector, his brother's keeper.

"I know. You don't have to say it," Gerard said sternly.

"No, but I _do_. You left us. You fucking," Mikey drew in a shaky breath, "you only thought of yourself! It was completely selfish. And now you've made everyone feel sorry for you. I'm so fucking tired of fighting you about this, but you don't fucking get it." Mikey frowned at his brother, waiting for his counterargument. Gerard said nothing in return.

Mikey waited and caught his breath. He was nearly steaming with anger. After it resided, he said, "we were supposed to grow up together. But you asked to get bit, and now you'll be 23 forever. An' when I'm old, I'll die before you, because you'll never die," he shook his head. His voice flat and his heart racing.

"How many times do I have to apologize to you? Okay, I'm _sorry_ , God I'm so fucking sorry I've--" Gerard paused, "I've hurt you." Truly, he was sorry. He never wanted things to be like this between him and Mikey. At the same time, Mikey needed to get over it. So Gerard said, "but you need to get over it. The past is in the past and I can't change what I did."

Mikey was fine. Fine until Gerard said _that_. With all his petty rage, Mikey slapped his older brother. Gerard gasped, and though not wanting to hurt him, _he was gonna fucking kick his ass_. He grabbed a stack of movies and threw them at Mikey.

"Hey, fuck! Don't tell me to get over it!" Mikey yelled and kicked G. Gerard responded promptly by grabbing Mikey's leg and tripped him onto his back. Mikey twisted out of his grip and lunged towards Gerard.

The boys started fighting; throwing whatever was in their range at each other, pulling each other's hair, shoving and tripping each other. Until they started using their fists.

Gerard had gotten used to Mikey and his family's blood. He no longer crawled out of his skin every time Mikey or his parents got a cut. So when blood had been shed from bruised knuckles hitting facial bone, neither of the Way brothers were worried. Perhaps they should have been.

Ray was a pretty heavy sleeper, and after such a long day, so was Frank. During the commotion, they never stirred from their slumber, until--

Blood from Gerard's knuckles made contact with Mikey's cut lip. They didn't think anything of it; then Mikey tasted it.

"S-stop! Gerard!" Mikey threw his hands up in surrender and to shield his face. "I, I think some of your blood got in my mouth and my lip," Mikey was panting, his hands shaking and heartbeat loud in his ears. This was it.

Gerard got this look on his face. _You really done it this time. You've gone too far with this one._

"What the hell did you do?" Mikey demanded. "What'd you do?!"

Mikey's shouting woke up the rest of the guys. Both freaking out, Ray yelled, "what happened?" He looked between the brothers, searching for an answer.

Gerard at a loss for words and tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Mikey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't."

"Didn't mean what?" Ray asked. "Goddammit, what happened?" He stood up between the two.

Mikey was frozen in place, possibly in fear, shock. Gerard choked out, "I accidentally turned Mikey." He sobbed into the crook of his elbows. Ray couldn't believe it. On the floor, Frank sat huddled in his blankets looking like a frightened small child.

Gerard spit more apologies, slowly backing away from his friends and brother. "I'm a mon-monster," he mumbled.

Ray sighed shakily, "no, Gee, you're not. It was an accident." Gerard shook his head profusely.

"No, no, no, I'm a monster. I'm so sorry Mikey. I love you so much. You don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. I swear you'll never be hurt by me again," sobbed Gerard, all the while walking back towards the door.

"Gerard, no!" Mikey finally said as he realized Gerard was trying to leave. It was too late, even with Ray running after him and shouting for him to stay, Gerard had already left.

He couldn't bare to stay and watch his brother turn into something he never wanted. How could Gerard be so careless? He basically killed his baby brother.

The guys sat in silence from shock of the ordeal for a few minutes. Frank still hadn't a clue to what was going on, just that it was bad. And Ray had to stay calm and collected, he was the rock of the group. Finally, Mikey shakily sat down on the edge of Gerard's bed, the realization sinking in. Gerard had accidentally turned him.

To turn someone into a vampire, a vampire's blood had to come in contact with the victim's wound or open cut to travel into their bloodstream. The vampire virus manifests itself inside the plasma of the blood where all red and white blood cells swam. Once your own blood is infected with it, the virus replicates itself and spreads throughout the body until it gets to your heart.

The vampiric virus also hijacks the nervous system and changes your brain chemistry. Thereafter you are held victim to the virus' effects. Low body temperature, heightened senses, inhumane strength, stamina and speed, oh and the thirst for human blood.

Of course there's always the other method: injecting venom into the person. Although that one is excruciatingly more painful than the former; and if a vampire chooses the latter, it's more than likely they're an ass. And sadistic.

Venom works similarly to the virus except when it enters your bloodstream it feels like razor-sharp nails tearing you apart from the inside and the sensation of being on fire. At least Gerard didn't do that to Mikey. The virus is painful, too, but it feels more like you're vomiting your insides out.

"Okay, don't panic, this is--it's gonna be alright," Ray began, breaking the silence. Everyone needs to stay calm, even though Ray himself is secretly panicking as all hell. What the hell, Ray.

"Is Gerard gonna come back?" Frank whimpered. He had a blanket wrapped around his body and head like he had just witnessed the most chilling campfire story ever told. And really, it was the scariest thing to ever happen to them.

"Of course he will. He wouldn't leave Mikey or us," Ray replied. Mikey didn't look very convinced. Speaking of the lanky soon-to-be vampire boy, Mikey was white as a ghost.

"What's gonna happen to me?" He asked emptily. They all knew; they hoped it possibly wasn't enough blood for it to be much of a threat...but you never know. What Mikey needed the most was his brother, despite what he accidentally did. He's the only one who can possibly help them.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mikey grumbled and held his stomach, the blood draining from his face.

Ray sighed, "here we go."


	2. Every Hour, On the Hour

_*vmm vmmf vmm vmmf*_

"Oh god," Mikey groaned, "Pete's texting me. What do I do?" As if Mikey hadn't had a more pressing issue going on, he was nervous about his crush texting him. The more crucial matter at hand, like the vampire virus slowly hijacking his body, has caused Mikey to glisten with sweat and his body to go through the chills. 

Ray snatched Mikey's phone, "who cares what Pete wants right now!" Ray, the mom friend worrying over his 'dying' friend. 

"Maybe it's a good idea he has a distraction?" Frank suggested. He was kinda on the sideline on all of this. Truth be told, Frank was scared shitless and worried. They really need Gerard right now. 

"Uh--no! He needs to save his strength. No offense Mikey, but fuck Pete. We have bigger things to deal with," Ray huffed. 

Mikey groaned, "I'll never get to now!" Then proceeded to hack up his lungs. Ray grimaced, ignoring Mikey's side comment. 

"We need Gerard," Ray stated emptily. They could get through Mikey changing at the most, but what happens when he's turned for real? Ray and Frank alone can't control a newborn vampire. 

Gerard's appetite is unlike other typical vampires. The blood he consumes is mostly from animals. On a good day though, and if Mikey's feeling generous, he'll be gifted fraternal human blood. 

Human blood is incomparable to animal blood. Though Gerard wishes it tasted the same, it really doesn't. He hates having Mikey give up a pint of blood for him even if they can't go out and get animal blood and Mikey's is all they're going to get. Also because G's a sweetheart and doesn't like the idea of hurting others.

However, animal blood was something he was 'born' drinking. Mikey's the only human blood he's tasted. Gerard wasn't alone when he changed, and he had someone to show him vampires can live in peace and harmony and all that crap with humans. With Gerard gone, there's no other vampire around to restrain Mikey. 

\------

Hours have passed since Gerard left at dawn. Now the sun was setting and Mikey's body temperature dropping. An hour earlier he spent puking, before that, screaming, and before that, shaking. 

"I can feel myself changing," Mikey said weakly. All the color's been drained from his face and the bags under his eyes look even more prominent. He looks skinnier somehow, yet stronger. They couldn't really tell, but they think his eyes have grown darker. 

"How?" Frank whispered in the dark. No one had gotten up to turn on the lights, only the moon illuminating the room. 

"My mouth's dry, I feel colder but not chilly, ya know? And my eyes hurt," he said and blinked his eyes. "There's something going on inside, like, I don't know. Everything feels faster, or sharper." 

Mikey, at first, described feeling dead inside; he grew weaker and his pulse slower. It was as if Mikey was slowly dying. His heart rate is picking back up, though. His strength is coming back. The virus, agonizingly slow, took his life, and then just as painfully, brought him back. 

Ray pulled Frank aside so they could talk in private without leaving Mikey. Ray whispered, "he's almost done, I think. We need to find food for him." 

"But he's a vampire now."

"No, _food_ for vampires. Blood, Frank," Ray said. 

"How are we gonna do that?" Frank whisper-yelled. Ray blanked, not knowing either how to find a supply of fresh animal blood. 

"I got it!" Ray gasped. He turned to Mikey, "where's the stuff you use to give blood for Gerard?" 

"No, I can't let you guys give blood for me," Mikey said, despondent. 

"Mikes, we want to. We _have_ to. Frank and I don't care. You need blood to survive."

"I'd rather die," Mikey muttered. 

"Look, you can be mad at Gerard later, but you know he wouldn't do this on purpose and right now, all that matters is you're alive," Frank yelled. This passive-aggressive bullshit had to stop. 

Ray and Mikey jumped at Frank raising his voice. "Frank's right, there's time to be angry later. Also, you need to get over this self-righteous bullshit. We're giving you blood and there's nothing you can do about it then shut up and survive," Ray said. Mikey crossed his arms but agreed reluctantly. 

The guys agreed it would be best to draw the blood now rather than later. After Ray and Frank happily bled for their best friend, a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. At least one thing was going well, and so far, the world wasn't ending. 

\------

Gerard trailed the alleyways, drifting in and out of the shadows. He was so lucky the sun was out and the sky grey. New Jersey was a perfect breeding ground for vampires. The luck he harvested was far in between though, considering why he was wandering the alleyways. 

When Gerard was changing, he had a friend to help him through it. Her name was Lindsey, a cyber-goth (what's cyber-goth if not synonymous to electro-punk?) vampire with black hair pulled into tight pigtails. She was incredibly beautiful and graceful in everything she did. Even if her actions weren't meant to be full of grace and were quite actually terrifying.

Gerard would admit he fell in love with her the first time he saw her. They tried it out but both decided it wasn't what they were supposed to be together. Lindsey still had a place in his heart, though. Together they were a platonic duo of vampire superheroes. 

So that's who he was looking for, his partner in crime, his sidekick. Okay, maybe _he_ was the sidekick. If anyone could make him feel like everything was going to be okay, it was Lindsey. 

Lindsey and Gerard only talked occasionally, since they both lived two different lives. Gerard was more of a homebody, the kind of vampire that lived in a dank cave. Lindsey lived a glamorous vampire lifestyle, drinking blood from wine glasses and crashing elite parties. She travelled the world and was a real people person. Gerard was the complete opposite.

Seeing to it that she did travel the world and didn't stay in one place too often, finding her was the issue. She had a place downtown above a crystals shop her friend owned, but it was more of a storage unit to Lindsey. Gerard looked there first; an extra key was hiding in a place only heightened senses and incredible eyesight would notice ( _how convenient_ ). Inside the apartment lay a coat of dust on piles of antiques, but no Lindsey.

Gerard stepped outside the building after searching Lindsey's apartment, feeling hopeless and lost. Then he heard it. Within the same second he heard the rushing of wind, came the weight on his shoulders and back. 

"What're you doing breaking into my apartment?" Lindsey's velvety voice asked from above. She had her legs wrapped around Gerard's waist and her arms firmly around his neck. 

"Lynz! What the hell!" Gerard smiled and turned his head to look her in the eyes. "I was looking for you." 

Lindsey giggled, "you don't get out enough. You should've seen your face," she smirked. 

"Come 'ere," Gerard raised his arms to grab Lindsey, but she was quicker. She launched herself off of Gerard and landed on the metal stairwell lining the building a few floors up. Gerard groaned, throwing his hard back. 

"Come on!" Lindsey teased, taunting Gerard to catch up. She was right when she said Gerard didn't get out much, but that didn't mean he couldn't do what she did. Gerard ran towards the wall and scaled the brick building until he reached the rooftop. Lindsey was already waiting for him. 

"Just so you know," Gerard huffed, "you did not startle me." Lindsey scoffed. 

"Startle? Honey, you mean scare," she smirked, stepping closer. 

"You don't have a scary bone in your body," Gerard lied, smirking to himself. 

"Really?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow and her eyes grew darker. "We're friends, Gerard, but don't underestimate me. I can and _will_ kick your ass," she hissed, getting in his face. Gerard cringed, stepping back, more than a little frightened. 

Lindsey let out a shrilling laugh. "I'm messing with you," Lindsey smiled and pecked Gerard on the lips. They touched foreheads with their arms wrapped around each other. 

Gerard let out a shaky sigh, "I fucked up, Lynz."

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. 

"I, I accidentally turned Mikey. I didn't mean to," Gerard whimpered. 

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, home probably. I couldn't stay there. It's all my fucking fault."

"Gerard!" Lindsey pulled away. "You left him alone?! What were you thinking?"

"He's not alone! Our friends are over there, and what was I supposed to do?" Gerard said. 

"Vampire friends or human friends?" Lindsey gave him a condescending look. 

"Human," Gerard mumbled, looking down at his shoes. 

"Well you can kiss those friends goodbye, because he's going to kill them." Lindsey crossed her arms, really pissed off at her friend. 

"What do I do?" Gerard pleaded. "I have no one else to go to, please Lindsey, help me. He's going to hate me forever." 

Lindsey sighed, "what you need to do is first go home and be there for him. Make sure he doesn't go on a killing spree. I mean, geez Gerard, they're probably freaking out." Gerard had tears in his eyes, feeling guilty and ashamed at the reality of his actions. Though she was upset at Gerard, she wasn't heartless; Lindsey pulled G into a comforting hug. 

"He's not going to hate you forever, Gee," Lindsey whispered, her face in his neck. Gerard exhaled the breath he was holding from trying not to cry as she rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Thank you, Lindsey," Gerard said into her ear. She pulled away and gently placed her lips upon his. Her breath smelling of lavender. As odd as that sounds, it was refreshing and lovely. 

"Okay, go. Go home," Lindsey pushed Gerard away and gave him an encouraging smile. G nodded and turned on his heels in the direction of home. 

\------

After Gerard made it back into the streets, he ran into an old friend. If you could call someone you're "frenemies" with a friend. Back when Gerard was a newborn, Lindsey introduced him to other fancy and cool vampires and then some questionable ones. 

"Hey Gerard! What're doing out of your parent's basement?" Bert chuckled. Gerard spun around to see the scruffy vampire that was Bert. 

"Oh, fuck you," Gerard muttered but couldn't hold back the smile. Bert grinned back devilishly like he always did. 

"Seriously, though, tired of hanging around humans who don't understand?" Bert asked slyly. How did Bert know that? Gerard narrowed his eyes at him, naturally suspicious of anything Bert did. 

Gerard opened his mouth to say something back, resisting the urge to tell Bert to fuck off, _kindly_. Bert stepped up, interrupting Gerard, "you know what? Never mind. I just miss you is all, the whole gang does."

"I doubt that," Gerard muttered under his breath at the last part. The whole 'gang' consisted of Bert's friends Matt Cortez, Bob Bryar, James Dewees, and Jimmy Urine. James was cool, though, Gerard thought. "I know I don't get out much..." Gerard began, not totally knowing where he was going with this. 

"Don't worry, I totally get it. Hey, I have an idea," Bert said playfully. "Why don't you come over to hang for a bit? We're living in this abandon warehouse--cliché, I fuckin' know, but Jimmy insisted." 

An abandon warehouse. That doesn't scream deviance or _"this is where murder takes place"_ at all, what a splendid idea. No one says, "sure I wanna hang out at an abandoned factory" and gets out alive. 

"Um-I actually have to go home--" Gerard started. 

"No! You just got here! _Please_ , Gerard, do you want me to get on my knees and beg?" Bert pleaded with hands clasped together in prayer. Gerard might not have been a people person, but he was a people pleaser. At least when it came to friends. And hell, Bert was his friend even if he slightly got on Gerard's nerves and scared him (in a bad way, not a good way like Lindsey). 

Gerard looked back where the alleyway met the street. "You know, I really--really have to be somewhere this time," Gerard laughed at the end, in an _"oh fuck"_ sorta way. Bert wasn't having any of that. 

"One hour?" Gerard bit his lip, there was no way he was getting out of this. He closed his eyes and muttered a 'fine'. Bert squealed with delight and gripped Gerard's arm. "We're gonna have so much fun, I promise it'll be worth your while."

The guys will be fine for another hour, Gerard thought. It's gonna be fine. One more hour and he'll be home. 

\------

Mikey finished drinking the last pint of blood in seconds. Frank glanced nervously at Ray, and Ray back at Frank. "I need more," Mikey rasped out. His eyes glowing a deep shade of red and lips stained with blood. He looked like an animal caught in headlights. 

"Um, we-we don't have anymore--I mean we can't give you anymore..." Frank whispered, looking anywhere but Mikey. 

"What?" Mikey hissed. The newborn could smell more, the scent so strong in his nose. Mikey could hear the blood rushing and pulsing in his friends' veins. It rang loudly in his ears, giving him a headache he couldn't ignore. 

Mikey groaned, the burning in his throat from thirst unbearable. He'd do _anything_ to make it stop, but he wouldn't hurt his friends. "I need to get out of here," Mikey said, his voice low and scratchy. 

"N-no, you need to stay here," Ray said quickly. They had no other choice but to stay here in the comfort of the Way household. And mostly for the safety of others. 

"Ahhgh, you guys look like walking meat bags right now. I can't even fucking see straight!" Mikey yelled, staggering towards the door to the outside stairwell like Gerard did the day before. 

Possibly the worst thing Ray could do right now was touch Mikey, so naturally he did. He grabbed Mikey's arm to stop him from leaving. Mikey turned around to face Ray and looked straight into his eyes, his stare deadly. Afraid of the look in his eyes, Ray dropped the grip on his friend. 

Mikey left without anything left to say. Internally thanking himself for not eating his friends. Frank and Ray were left shocked and feeling hopeless. "What the fuck are we gonna do?" Frank squealed. How could two humans find two vampires hellbent on leaving them? The goddamn Way brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is done and I'm really excited for this fanfic. hopefully you enjoyed reading this and will stick with me for the rest of the series! soo vote and comment pls ily
> 
> \- Paige ( ◠‿◠ )


	3. This Broken City Sky

The sun was beginning to set. The sky gradually darkening, orange and pink bleeding into blue. Gerard had stayed longer than planned, and he knew Mikey would be finally changed soon. He'd immediately be thirsty, the slight burn coming to Gerard right now. When was the last time he fed?

Before Frank and Ray came over for the county fair, Gerard drank the last bag of animal blood he had. That was more than twenty four hours ago. He remembers thinking to get some more when his friends leave. 

Gerard absentmindedly brought a hand to his throat. Knowing exactly what that meant, Bert broke out into a grin. "Hungry?" He asked. 

"No," Gerard responded quickly. If he said yes, Bert would bring out some blood, but not the kind Gerard drank. They'd tease and pressure him to drink it. 

"Boys? You guys hungry?" 

One said, "I could eat," and another, "I'm always thirsty." 

"So it's settled," Bert grinned. "Dinner time."

Gerard sunk deeper into his seat on the couch. What-- _whose_ poor soul was sacrificed for these doofuses? Jimmy, a tall skinny guy with dark brown spiked hair, left the room, probably to get 'dinner'. The question was, will dinner be alive or dead?

Gerard prayed the latter. Perhaps he could sneak out before it's brought in. The sight alone could push him off the ledge. Just thinking about blood made Gerard's cold heart race and fingers shake. 

"No thanks," Gerard muttered and crossed his arms. 

"Don't worry, Gerard, I know you're _vegetarian_ ," Bert said. Gerard rolled his eyes. A commotion from another room averted everyone's attention. The large metal door on the left side of the room slid open, revealing Jimmy towing a tied and gagged man. "Unfortunately, animal blood isn't on the menu today, but this piece of shit is!"

With his heart thumping rapidly against his rib cage, Gerard yelled, "what?" The man Jimmy brought in struggled against his restraints. Jimmy found that amusing. 

Bert kneeled down, "I know you think we're monsters for drinking human blood, but we _wouldn't_ kill innocent people." Bert seemed genuinely offended. "You know what this guy did--what he _almost_ did? What Jimmy stopped him from doing?"

"What?" Gerard couldn't help but ask, looking between Bert, Jimmy, and the wide-eyed man. 

"I found him forcing himself on an intoxicated woman last night. He almost succeeded, if it weren't for me," Jimmy said. 

"So you see, Gee, these people we kill, we kill for a reason. Two birds, one stone," Bert straightened up. They get to eat and there's one less bad guy out there. "So, you gonna starve or drain this guy with us?" 

Gerard swallowed. If that were true, then that means the guy deserves it, right? And if they're already going to kill and drink from him, why let his blood go to waste? He'll need his strength for Mikey, of course. 

Bert interpreted Gerard's silence as him being stubborn and nodded to Jimmy to slash the guy. In a second, the man was alive and the next, there was a blade to his throat. Deep red blood gushed from his wound, some even coming out in spurts. 

At that moment, Gerard had made his choice. He, and the other vampires, lunged toward the bloody mess. Gerard had never seen so much blood in his life before. The iron and rust scent filling his nasal cavity, the image of the blood spilling from a sliced throat like a dam breaking, and the feel of the thick, warm substance on his tongue and running through his fingers went straight to Gerard's core, his pulse electric. 

\------

The nighttime never felt scarier than right now. Mikey, a newborn vampire, on the loose and Gerard, a guilt-stricken runaway vampire, in the wind. Monsters lurking in the dark felt realer than ever. Not that the Way brothers were monsters, but their pointed teeth said otherwise. 

With no other options or ideas, Ray and Frank went off into the night and parted ways. It was Frank's idea: Ray looks for Mikey and Frank looks for Gerard. They already tried calling a dozen times. Ray and Frank weren't about to just wait and sit on their asses. 

Ray insisted they don't go out unprepared. He gathered supplies for their vampire hunting extradition. Except they weren't going to kill any vampires, that sure wouldn't be very supportive of Gerard or Mikey. 

Their gear consisted of a flashlight, salt-- _"salt keeps away ghosts so why not?"_ \--, comics to lure Gerard, CDs to lure Mikey, pepper spray, a cross in the form of either a necklace or rosary, and silver knives from Donna Way's nice silver set. 

Ray was going to check the places Mikey frequented--which were a lot of places. The comic book store, record shop, a coffee shop, and a video game store were his favorites. It shouldn't be too hard to find him right? Just look for a massacre of bloody, screaming people and there you are. 

Looking for Gerard was either going to be the easiest part or the most difficult. He didn't get out much so you'd think it'd be easy to locate the places he visited. Gerard also visits the same shops Mikey does except not as often and Ray will already be checking there. Once, Gerard told them about Lindsey and his vampire friends but all was said is she lived above the crystals shop. G was a little secretive or shy about vampire things and that life. 

So, that's where Frank was heading. The crystals shop wasn't downtown like the rest of them. It was in a half residential, half small businesses neighborhood close to downtown. Frank remembered going to a plant and decorative store in that area. There was also a supposedly haunted warehouse a few blocks away.

Where would Gerard the vampire go if he was upset? He wouldn't run away to another state of course; he couldn't completely leave Mikey. Frank decided to check out the crystals shop first. Unfortunately, it was closed already. 

Frank hovered around the area, not knowing what his next plan of action to be. He peered into the shop windows but ultimately didn't find anything. Then he considered climbing the stairs to the apartment but that would be a little weird, right? All the while, he felt as if he were being watched. Be that as it may or just paranoia getting to Frank. 

There was no way to contact the mystery friend, Lindsey, or any of the other vampires. Frank wasn't sure he _wanted_ to talk to other vampires. Gerard was surely the most safe and docile vampire he knew. Not that Frank knew vampires. At all. 

Frank shot off a quick text to Ray, asking if he'd found anything. _I checked the comics and coffee shops. Next up is video games and records. Nothing yet but I'll let you know if I find something._ He figured as much. 

The next "logical" route was the warehouse. Logical wasn't the right word but it was the first idea that popped into his head. Damn, Frank really wished he could drive. 

It took about a half an hour to reach the warehouse. There were no more street lamps or light emitting from houses anymore. The darkness encompassed Frank, leaving him scared shitless. This was not a task for a tiny nineteen year old. 

Frank approached the abandoned building with hesitation and caution. He pulled out his flashlight, the silver dinner knife, and the red rosary to hang from his neck. With one hand holding the flashlight and the other a knife, he entered the building. It was empty and plain in the outer spaces and hallways. However, as he got closer to the center he could hear people talking. 

Frank froze in his footsteps, stuck on what to do. He stopped and listened for a moment. At first it was just chatter and nothing specific until he heard something that sent a shiver down his spine. 

"That wasn't so bad now?" A man said. His tone was light and playful but had a hint of an edge to it. 

"Uh, yeah," someone else replied. For a second, Frank didn't recognize the voice. "It was pretty good," they said and sighed. Then that's when Frank realized. It was Gerard. It was _Gerard_. 

Frank's heart leaped in his chest; it was such a relief to hear his voice. Now, how to step into the lion's den. If he were to get caught, Gerard would stop them from attacking Frank. Then Frank could get Gerard to leave and help find Mikey. Seemed easy--easier said than done. 

"Do you smell that?" A deeper voice said, interrupting Frank's train of thought. _Shit_ , they were talking about him. Frank's heart almost stopped when he saw a blonde bigger man step out and grab him. 

"Look what we got here," the blonde said, gripping Frank's shoulder as he guided him into the room. Frank immediately locked eyes with Gerard. Gee gripped the edge of the sofa and lifted himself up a bit. 

"This is fake," said a guy with long black hair wearing a "butt sex is itchy" shirt. Odd. He stepped in front of what looked like a dead body considering its skin was blue and grey. 

"Oooh, he's pretty," another guy with stretched ears added and stepped closer. "Can we keep him?" All of a sudden there was a rush of wind in his face and Gerard appeared in front of them. His brows were furrowed, eyes hard and jaw clenched. 

"He's mine," Gerard growled, "I want him." He looked so deadly that Frank was almost afraid of _him_. 

"Well I want him, too, and I had the idea first." 

" _Bob,_ " Gerard said through his teeth. Bob, the blonde guy, let go of Frank and Gerard pulled him into his chest. "He's _mine,_ " and glared at the other vampire. 

"Guys, he saw the dead body. We can't just let him live," a voice Frank couldn't see said. 

Gee turned his head around, "I'm not letting him go." His voice was deep and each word laced with venom. Gerard smirked down at Frank, lifting his chin up with a finger. "What do you say, you won't tell will you, sweetheart?" Gerard asked softly with hooded eyelids. This was not the time for Gerard to subtly flirt with Frank, or maybe it was the perfect time. 

"No," Frank whispered, his body turning to liquid under Gerard's touch. _Sweetheart._ Frank let himself grasp onto the fabric of Gerard's shirt for something to cling to.

"Bert, may I?" Gerard asked, his gaze hardening again. Bert, with the long black hair, nodded his head, appearing to not have any problems with this. Gerard proceeded to bring Frank closer, if that were possible. "Is there a room we can go to, privately?"

"Yeah, second floor, first wing," Bert replied. Everything was hunky-dory to him. 

With Bert's permission--the boss, perhaps--Gerard picked Frank up bridal style and swiftly ran them up the second floor and all the way down the hallway, into a room. The vampire set Frank down and then shut the door. 

Before Gerard could say anything, Frank exclaimed, "you have to help us find Mikey!" 

Gerard sighed, knowing full well he had to come home but now also concerned for Frank. "Why are you here? How did you find me?!"

"We need you, Gee. Mikey ran off and we don't know where he is. He could be out there draining people!"

Gerard didn't say anything, instead he pushed Frank onto the bed-- _there was a bed?_ \--and laid himself on top of Frank. Frank's breathing hitched, and he made an involuntary squeaking noise from the sudden turn of events. Gerard gazed down so intensely at Frank, the lower half of his body meeting Frank's and his chest acting as a shield, towering over him. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, what is happening???_ Frank thought, his heart racing and his hips twitching ever so slightly. 

The door opened, all within the few seconds Gerard had decided to plant himself over Frank, revealing the stretched-ears guy. "You two having fun?" He purred. 

Gerard lowered himself even farther down Frank and growled menacingly at him. "We were until you showed up. Now what do you want?" Gerard said through his teeth. Frank had never seen him like this, so possessive and predatory; it was kinda turning him on.

"I was wondering if you were willing to share?" He asked and stared at Frank through wolfish eyes. Frank shivered and grasped Gerard's shirt to try and hide himself from the threatening vampire. The other vampire in the room wasn't having any of that.

" _No,_ Matt, he's mine. I'm not sharing him," Gerard said.

"Does he even like you? He looks scared shit-less," Matt laughed.

"That's because of you!" Gerard yelled. Doing a complete 180, Gerard smirked down at Frank, leaning closer to him. "You want to be with me, right?" His voice dripping like honey and his eyes hooded, leaving Frank mesmerized.

Again, Frank instinctively nodded his head; whatever Gerard said when he acted like that, put him into a trance. Is that a power of Gerard's? To completely enrapture Frank in his vampire charm? "Yes," Frank breathed, answering Gee's question and probably his own.

Gee grinned, baring his fangs and dipping down to Frank's neck to lick and suck. He lifted Frank's right thigh to hook around his hip to bring them closer together. Frank let out a high-pitched breathy moan, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Gerard turned his head, still buried in his friend's neck, to glare at Matt, non-verbally telling him to fuck off.

Without any more words spoken, the covetous vampire left the two. Gee rolled over off Frank, immediately his face falling back into the stressful-pained expression it was before whilst they had their conversation before it was rudely interrupted. "I'm sorry about that," he mumbled, feeling sheepish, "they would question why I'm not drooling over you like a piece of meat. It's what they do when they find someone they...like." 

"It's okay," Frank murmured, also feeling self-conscious. _Get a grip, Frank._ "So, are you coming home? Mikey will forgive you, I promise. All that matters is we're together and he's safe," he pleaded. 

Gerard sighed, crestfallen thinking about what he did. "I don't know if I can come back...I've ruined everything."

"Agh, stop feeling sorry for yourself! This isn't about you anymore," Frank groaned, fed up with the Way's bullshit the past few days. Gee rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You're right," he said and Frank mumbled a "damn right" under his breath. "We just have to get out of here." Gerard sat up, grabbing Frank in his arms and ran them downstairs. The other vampires were sprawled out across the main room, some playing cards and others smoking. They all shifted their attention when Gee and Frank appeared in the room.

"Hey, you two, havin' fun?" Bert smirked. Gerard set Frank down, still holding a protective grip on him.

"Well, I wanted to take him out if that's okay," Gee's eyes widened, "I mean, take him out like to, to get--"

Noticing Gerard's struggle to think up an excuse, Frank blurted, "toys." Now it was Gerard's turn to blush. Bert let out a low whistle and chuckled.

"You really can pick 'em, G," Bert said, unable to contain his childish giggles.

"I don't trust them, _we_ can't trust them," a man with spiked hair said, glaring at the two. 

"Shut up, Jimmy," Gerard yelled. He wasn't going to let anyone stop them from leaving. It was practically a life or death situation. Mikey was out there all alone and who knows what he could be doing.

"I think they know each other," Matt stepped in. "They're trying to leave."

"You're not trying to leave are you Gee?" Bert asked, looking like a sad little kid who didn't want their dad to leave for a work trip. 

"N-no, no, I just--" he looked down at Frank for clues. They were fucking screwed.

"I say we keep the little human for insurance," Matt grinned.

"Fuck off," Gerard replied through his teeth.

They knew, Frank thought. Gee needed to save Mikey. That's more important than trying to convince vampires their intentions were pure. "Go," he whispered into Gee's ear, "I'll stay if you want," the last part louder for everyone to hear. Gerard's eyes widened and vehemently shook his head.

"I'll be okay," Frank promised. Then Gee's lips were on his own, kissing him forcefully but gently out of passion or love. Pulling apart, he caressed Frank's cheek.

Gerard stepped toward Bert and gripped his arm, " _please,_ Bert, please protect him for me. Make sure he doesn't get hurt." Bert nodded, genuinely wanting to keep his friend's promise. 

"I will, I promise you, Gee," he whispered. Before Gerard left, he sent a vicious glare to Matt. He really didn't want to leave Frank there with him but what choice did he have?

As his protector left, Frank's heart sped. This was it, he was completely alone in a room full of vampires, where most didn't like him. Who would he trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap I wrote 2.8k words and i still meant to have more in this chapter but I didn't want to overwhelm anyone and I already wrote a lot. my goal for each chapter is 2.5k btw so I'm kinda proud of myself. I'm really excited for what's next to come! comment and leave kudos pls, that'd be nice and appreciated!
> 
> \- Paige


	4. I Fought Them All Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for gore, blood, and possibly death

Gerard ran faster than he ever ran in his entire human and vampire life. He felt as if the whole world was balancing on his shoulders. Juggling Frank's life in one hand and Mikey's in the other. Ray, however, Gerard could trust and lean on. Although, this was way out of Ray's pay grade. 

Gerard followed Ray's scent from his house to the next town over--Ray had travelled far. Seeing Ray, alone, had been a relief. "Ray," he called. The tall afro-d man spun towards Gerard's voice, his eyes wide. 

"Jesus Christ, Gerard! Where the hell have you been?" There was much more to say but Ray simply started there, vocalizing his frustrations. Before Ray could become angrier, Gee pulled him into a hug--a bone-crushing one but a hug nonetheless. 

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later. Where's Mikey?" 

"That's why we were trying to find you!" Gerard nodded, thinking where would Mikey go. Ray explained he already checked this town and that for the places he frequents. 

"I'll track his scent," Gerard mumbled. That is if Mikey's scent remained unchanged. 

"Where's Frank?" Ray asked, wondering if Frank knew Gerard was back. 

Gerard froze, remembering where he left him. Dread and worry seeped into his skin right to his bloodstream. "He's with a pack of vampires that I'm kind of friends with and don't completely trust," Gerard said blankly. Deciding not to lie and sugarcoat it. 

"You, you did--you what?" He wondered if he were even hearing correctly. Did Gerard just leave Frank with multiple vampires, as in plural?

"I lied, I don't trust them at all."

\------

Bert stared intently at Frank's face, the human adverting all eye contact between the two. He didn't understand the tension in the room; like there was a secret he didn't know about. Gerard seemed to really care about this human and he didn't understand why. Bert didn't care Frank was human or that a vampire can even care for a human, it was just this happened so fast. 

One thing that really shook Bert to his core was that Gerard was trusting him to protect the tiny human. Frank must have really meant something to G if only after an hour he was acting as if this were life or death to leave him alone. So that's what Bert was going to find out: why was Frank so important? 

Gerard didn't really come across a possessive vampire--the one who kept a "toy" around. That was why Gerard had left, to get toys to play with his human. But considering they haven't spoken in ages, it very well might be that Bert doesn't know Gerard that well after all. 

"So, you okay...?" Bert asked hesitantly. Frank jumped an inch in his seat. They were sat across from each other, Bert on the sofa and Frank on the ottoman. 

Frank merely nodded, keeping his eyes on his clasped hands in his lap. Truth was, Frank wasn't okay but it didn't matter. Nothing except bringing everyone back together mattered. All Frank needed to do at the moment was focus on not getting eaten. 

"You don't talk much," Bert said, mostly to himself. "No worries," he shrugged, "I can do all the talking." From the corner of the room, reclined in a lazy boy, James snorted. James, a bigger guy who always had the look that he knew more than he was letting on, was a quiet guy. Wise in that he could read minds but rarely reveled in it.

James was also neutral in every fight the group got into but stayed out of all the drama. Bert once called James their referee, which pretty much sums it all up. Right now James sat on the sidelines. No one would say there was fighting going on, but you could feel the tension in the room. 

Bert sighed, not ready to give up conversation, "so, do you like Gerard so far? I was honestly kinda surprised he wanted you so bad--shit, I mean not in the way, you--you were-aren't attractive but like, actually _wanting_ someone?" Frank could only stare at him with confusion, then went back to ducking his head and picking at the skin around his nails. 

Frank liked Gerard, of course. Especially after today, strangely enough with the hell he put them through. Gerard actually kissed him and seduced him a little (even though it was fake). Frank was eternally grateful he didn't walk in on some other vampire den, he'd be eaten right on the spot for sure. 

"I'm getting nowhere with this guy," Bert mumbled under his breath. "You're not gonna tell anyone about the body, right?" Bert asked in a hurry. Frank shook his head slightly. That did remind him, though. Did Gerard partake in the killing?

Bert carried on talking for the both of them, Frank lost in his head and not hearing a word. He wondered if Gerard could find Mikey, and what Mikey could be doing right now. Worry and guilt riddled Frank--guilty for making Gerard worry about him staying here. 

Behind Frank on the opposite side of the room was Matt, his eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Matt's prying eyes kept him uneasy and on edge. A predator waiting to pounce. Hopefully finding Mikey won't take too long. 

Bert noticed James watching them and smirking. "What?" Bert asked. 

James shook his head, a small chuckle falling from his lips, "nothing." His elbow sat on the arm of the chair and his head leaned against the palm of his hand. 

"Dewees. Come on, what is he thinking?"

"You know I'm not telling any of you that. Whatever I hear is for my mind and my mind only. Everything he thinks is between us," James gestures to Frank. 

Bert groaned, "at least give us a hint!" 

James thought for a minute. "He," pointing at Frank, "really likes Gerard and dislikes someone else." Frank frowned, now panicking because someone could read his thoughts and knew exactly every thought Frank had about today. He knew about Mikey and Gerard--that Frank actually knows them. And other personal things. 

"No worries, kid," James said. His own mind wasn't even safe anymore. 

"Who does he dislike?" Matt asked, speaking for the first time since Gerard left. Frank jumped, his heart racing in his throat. 

"My gift shouldn't be used to take advantage of a situation--" James started. 

"Shut up," Matt growled and turned to Frank. "Do you not like me, sweetheart? If not, just say so." 

Confidence swelled inside Frank, maybe it was knowing he had another vampire on his side or the remembrance of the silver knife in his book bag. The human took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "I don't," he said, the words still coming out shaky. The other two vampires in the room broke out in laughter while Matt stood there, seething. 

What came next was a blur, flashing images of people and furniture until his vision cleared. Matt had got Frank in a chokehold with pure rage resonating off him. Bert and James stood up, ready to tear Frank away from him, but the hostile vampire had a knife to his throat. A proper and much sharper knife than Frank's silver dinner table one.

"You shouldn't have said that," Matt whispered into Frank's ear. Frank froze, rigid in place, staring at Bert with silent pleading eyes. "We could have had a lot of fun." As cliché as it was, if Matt couldn't have Frank then Gerard couldn't have him either. So Frank's throat grew tighter, and his vision blurred in the center, the edges seeping into blackness. 

\------

The younger vampire's trail led Gerard and Ray to Newark. Ray insisted he came along, better than siting on his ass and feeling useless. Gerard tried to get him to stay but Ray was stubborn. 

The trail ended behind a cheap dive bar. Partygoers and regular drifters were too plastered to acknowledge the weird couple behind the dumpster. Perhaps if they noticed it _wasn't_ a couple, they'd be terrified and either help the poor victim or run away screaming. It wasn't an odd couple displaying their affection by canoodling the other's neck; it was far more disturbing than that and the word _canoodle_. 

Mikey, throughout the night, rather than murder people ( _you're welcome_ ), did what could be characterized as a "hit-and-run" of collecting fresh human blood. Drunkards were the best option, opportunity-wise. They were physically and mentally impaired--perfect for rendering helpless and forgetful the next day. 

At least he had some form of decency. 

Behind the dumpster Mikey had been drinking a pint's worth from an inebriated man's neck. Strong hands gripped his shoulders, shoving him off and back away from the man. "Michael!" Gerard yelled, pining Mikey against the brick wall of the bar. 

Ray helped Mikey's previous meal off the ground, guiding him inside the bar. Poor guy got into a fight is what Ray said. Meanwhile, Gerard is calming down a blood-thirsty vampire. It's typically unsafe to take away a vampire's meal mid-drink. 

"Mikey, what the fuck are you doing?" 

"I'm-I'm sorry, I was--," Mikey groaned, "--thirsty. I couldn't stop. I-I never wanted to hurt anybody." Mikey bowed his head in shame. 

"It's okay, Mikey, I know," Gee whispered, pulling his little brother into a hug. "Did you," Gerard took a deep breath, "kill anyone?" Mikey shook his head, his face buried in G's shoulder. That was a relief. 

"I'm so sorry, Mikey," Gee said. "I'm sorry I turned you. I never intended for this to happen. I don't even know how it happened."

Mikey pulled away and nodded. "I understand, Gee. I forgive you, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been such an asshole to you."

"No-no, I shouldn't have gotten myself turned. I should have talked to you or gotten some help--"

"Guys! Frank?" Ray shouted. "Sappy apologies later, please?"

"Right, sorry," Gerard said. 

"Where's Frank?"

\------

"Bert! Where is he?" Gerard yelled as they entered the warehouse. Ray and Mikey followed behind as they made their way into the main room. Bert and James were the only ones there. 

"They just left--we-we couldn't do anything, he had a knife--"

"What?" Gerard exclaimed and shoved Bert against the wall. "What did you do? Who had a knife?" Gerard's voice boomed in the spacious area, his fists on either side of Bert's head and rage boiling inside him. 

"Matt had a knife to Frank's throat and threw holy water at us like it was a damn Molotov cocktail so we couldn't go after him," James said. 

"When did they leave?" Gerard asked. 

"You just missed 'em."

"Fuck!" Gerard ran his hands through his hair, his nails digging into his scalp. _This is all my fault_ , Gerard thought. Frank's going to fucking die. 

"Where would he take Frank?" Ray asked. 

Bert gasped, "Belleville Angels Cemetery! That's where he takes the ones he's..." 

"Goddammit Bert, I told you to watch him! I trusted you!"

"I'm so sorry, Gee. I let you down, fuck. I swear I was watching him. I never wanted to betray your trust--"

"I pissed off Matt, it was my fault," James piped up. "I wish I could tell you Matt wouldn't hurt Frank, but I could hear his thoughts." James left it at that; everyone secretly knew what Matt was going to do. 

With a goal set to get Frank back, everyone got ready to go. They were going to have to take down Matt (he wasn't going to go down without a fight) while making sure of other things. A possible vampire brawl would not sit well with the public and Frank dying would not sit well with the guys.

\------

The sky was a perfect midnight color--a mixture of blue and black and darker than navy blue. Despite its dark shade, Frank felt comfort in the color. The sky was clear and the stars were out. Stars littered the midnight with varying degrees of intensity and brightness. Some were bigger than others, some shone brighter.

Frank stared up at the sky as he was being dragged across the cemetery. The green grass was tall and like a soft cushion under his body. All he could could smell was the pleasant scent of grass and surrounding trees. 

Blood and iron was an aroma Frank tried blocking out. Blood from around his throat where Matt had sliced a gash. Frank was bleeding from his neck. Only shallow breaths left him, afraid that taking deep ones would make the bleeding go faster. 

They stopped behind a mausoleum and hid between the trees. Frank's legs hit the ground, now fully lying in the grass on his back. His eyelids were heavy and skin irritated from being dragged across the ground. All Frank wanted was sleep. 

\-----

The smell of Frank's blood was all Gerard needed to track Matt down and create the sinking feeling in his gut. That intoxicating scent, so sickly sweet. Under the circumstances, it left Gerard feeling sick to his stomach. All he had to do was follow it. 

Matt didn't stay for the little reunion party. He left to save his own self but deep down was craving to stay and watch. Watch as a group of friends lost someone. Tragedy, is what Gerard learned, is what was always left in the wake of vampires. 

Gerard found Frank lying on the ground behind a mausoleum. Where his neck met his chest was stained with blood coming from the gash on his throat. The human's eyes were shut and chest barely rising. 

Gerard dropped to his knees beside him. "Frank?" He shook Frank until he opened his eyes. Those big hazel eyes staring up at him. 

"Ger..."

"Shh, don't speak. It's going to be okay, I'm here. I'm not going to let you die, I promise," Gerard whispered, stroking Frank's temple with his thumb. 

Ray, Mikey, and Bert came running around the corner. Bert had to put a hand on Mikey's shoulder as his eyes grew dark. "Take him away," Ray ordered to Bert. "Gerard, we have to stop the bleeding," he said without missing a beat.

Gerard ripped Frank's shirt down the middle to use as a bandage. Frank's eyes never left Gerard's face. "Gee, I-I luhuv," Frank tried but there was blood in his throat. His body struggled, gasping for air, but all Frank wanted was to say goodbye. "L-lo...ve you," Frank finished, coughing up blood. 

The crimson dripped down the corners of Frankie's mouth. Tears fell, no doubt. Gerard didn't even have time to say it back. 

"Gerard! Can you change him?" Ray asked frantically. 

"I-I can try," Gerard mumbled. The vampire removed Frank's torn up shirt from his wound for better access. _This will save Frank._ Gerard bit his neck, wrists and where his heart stopping beating in his chest. 

Change wasn't supposed to happen immediately, Gerard knew that. Perhaps Frank's heart should be beating first before being bitten? Quickly, Gee tried, in a futile attempt, to do chest compressions on the human. "Why--why isn't working?" Gerard muttered, shaking Frank. 

"Gerard...I'm so sorry," Bert said softly. Gerard didn't even know they came back. "This...this is all my fault. I wasn't strong enough," Bert shook his head. He actually liked the tiny human. 

"It's not--" Gerard cleared his throat, "it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have never gotten into this mess," he said emptily. Maybe if Gerard was never turned, he'd still have Frank and Mikey wouldn't be a monster. 

"It's no one's fault," Ray interjected. They sat in silence for a moment, and Mikey crept up, putting his arms around his big brother. 

"We have to call the police--"

"And tell them what?" James asked, appearing from behind the mausoleum. "We'll take him to the warehouse. You guys will be save there. And no need to worry about Matt--he's not gonna come within a hundred yards of you."

Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but as the mind reader James was, James spoke first. "I already talked to Bob and Jimmy. They can be trusted, and they _will_ behave." 

"What about Matt?" Gerard asked. He wanted to rip that monster into shreds. 

"We'll get him," reassured Bert. There was a dark coldness in his eyes Gerard had never seen before on him. Gerard shared the same look. 

The defeated vampire stood up, carrying his little Frankie bridal-style and held him close. "I love you, too, Frankie," Gerard whispered, placing a kiss on the human's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no it's all sad ughdhs. don't worry, in a land of vampires, surely anything is possible. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to write?? Idk why. I'm starting to think this fic might be shorter than I wanted. I just have something planned next and then idk. Maybe I'll leave it at that? 
> 
> pls vote and leave a comment if you enjoyed reading this and would like to read more!! have a gr8 day
> 
> \- Paige


	5. We're Hanging Out With Corpses

_Frank was probably already dead when I bit him_ , Gerard told himself. Otherwise, the bite would have worked, and he'd be an alive but undead vampire today. Maybe it was Frank's time or it wasn't meant to be. Gerard only wished he could have told Frank that he loved him.

Of course Gerard knew Frank had had a crush on him. Frank wasn't subtle; he'd blush when Gee looked at him or caught him staring, and he always looked at Gerard like he was an angel. The beautiful vampire that could draw and sing like no other.

It was flattering to have someone like Frank look at you with yearning and adoring eyes. Frank really was the one who was an angel--inside and out. His eyes and lips, Gerard really liked looking at those. What stopped him from going after Frank were a number of things, but deep down, it was Gerard standing in his own way.

Being with Frank scared him; he wasn't ready. He pretended to be oblivious to Frank's hints. Gerard didn't think he deserved someone as sweet as Frank. So he pushed those feelings down.

They knew each other before Gerard was a vampire but they weren't a big group of friends yet. Mikey's big brother--the one who never left the basement, and when he did, it looked like he never slept but always stayed in bed. They all became closer when Gerard turned; as if his vampire-ness had brought them together.

Now, Gerard felt like he lost everything. Frank's gone and he turned Mikey into something he despised. Mikey's fine with it now but still. Matt's on the loose, and Bert won't leave his side because he feels responsible for Frank's death. Everything's gone to shit.

\------

Ghouls can be described as undead monsters who rob graves and consume dead flesh. It is a rare occurrence in that a ghoul can be created from the bite of a vampire. Only if the victim has just passed and the venom can still spread through the body. Since the person is  _dead_ , the venom creates something else entirely.

Vampires drink blood, ghouls eat corpses. A person that is bit from a vampire, but is dead, can become a ghoul. They share similar features--pale or grey skin, strengthened senses, abnormal cravings, etc. Ghouls take on a grittier appearance than vampires, for vampires use their beauty and charm to lure victims, ghouls' victims are already dead.

It's rare but it happens. By sure luck alone, Frank is a rarity.

Alone in an empty room, Frank awakens. At first, he doesn't remember what's happened or where he is. Under him is a fold out table. Frank looks around and then down at his body. The shirt he's wearing doesn't belong to him, and his nail beds are a dark grey color.

Then it hits him--the grass scratching his skin, the midnight sky, and a painful slash to his throat.  _Gerard, where's Gerard?_  What if Matt came back to kill them? The thought left an ache in his chest.

A knock on the door startled Frank out of his panic. Frank inched back off the table until his back hit the wall. The door opened and James' head peered out. "Frank? How are you alive?"

"W-what?" Frank uttered. "How--how did you know I woke up?"

"Your thoughts, I can hear them, remember? Out of the blue I could hear them again. So that obviously raised my suspicions, and I came to check on you. Good thing I did," James said.

"What...happened?" Frank asked, though deep down he already knew.

"You died. Gerard tried turning you, but it didn't work...or at least not at first. How're you feeling? Thirsty?"

 _Gerard...tried turning me._  "I-I'm not sure. I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed."

Downstairs in the main room, Gerard was wondering why James went upstairs towards Frank's room. When he heard his voice, Frank's small, confused voice, Gerard froze. After James' explanation of what had happened, the vampire quickly snapped out of it and raced upstairs. That alerted the other vampires (and human) to follow Gerard and see what's up.

"Frank?!" Gerard yelled as he entered the room. He let a solid two seconds pass by before appearing in front of Frank in a flash to engulf him in the biggest hug he could. Mikey and Ray came up behind them, wrapping their arms around Frank, too.

Frank giggled, a tear or two falling down his cheeks. "Jesus, guys I'm fine," Frank choked out, crying and laughing at the same time. The guys let go, giving Frank his space, except for Gerard. He stood a few inches away in front of Frank, any closer and their noses would be touching.

"How...we thought you were dead," Gerard whispered.

Frank shrugged, "beats me." A few laughs could be heard from around the room, and all of a sudden Frank became embarrassed by how close they were standing next to each other.

"Well, we should give you a minute," James started, "since you just came back from the dead and all. Probably feeling overwhelmed with a crowd around ya."

 _Thanks,_  Frank thought in his head. He breathed a sigh of relief after his friends left Gerard and him alone. Alone together in that bare room. Frank gathered the courage to look up at Gerard, his stomach tying in knots.

"James is right, we shouldn't overwhelm you," Gerard said, his voice still quiet, "but I don't want to wait another second or waste our time together any longer..."

Gerard's voice was like silk grazing his thighs, leaving goosebumps wherever it laid. His words burning hot coils in his gut, his throat a chimney as nerves caught like smoke.

"I love you, Frank. Believing you were dead, it was like being stabbed in the chest. I didn't think you would turn, but now I just hope you're okay with what I did, and the fact that you'll be stuck like this forever." Gerard didn't want to succumb anyone else to this life of eternity without their permission. For Frank, it was the only way (the selfish route).

"I am," Frank reassured him. Here comes the big part, the part that had Frank wanting to throw up. "I love you, too," Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. Love was a deep, meaningful feeling; Frank didn't feel like he had it. But after everything they went through, it felt good to say it even if it was premature.

Gerard grinned ear to ear and Frank smiled back.  _It's only customary we kiss now._ So Frank gave Gerard a look he gave him quite often, the  _'please kiss me'_  eyes. Except Gerard got it this time.

He leaned down, the space between them growing smaller, and placed his lips upon Frank's. Frank fought back every urge to moan and tangle his fingers in Gerard's hair before tugging. The breathy whine was involuntary as Frank melted against Gerard's lips. Gerard pulled Frank in closer, a hand on the small of his back and the other on his cheek.

They spent some time like that, kissing and holding back the need to be closer. Until Gerard had to stop himself, because  _he could literally do this forever,_  so Frank could go eat.

"Ready for your first taste?" Gerard smirked.

Frank groaned at the teasing, but then realized, he didn't really feel anything. The thirst must not have hit him yet. "I'm not really hungry," Frank said.

"Really? You should be," Gerard said. That was shocking. Perhaps things go differently when you're injected with the virus.

Frank shrugged. "Well let's get some anyway--I'm thirsty," Gerard said. He held Frank's hand in his own as they travelled downstairs. Gerard convinced the other vampires to only drink from other humans with consent first or from animals. Bert and James agreed while Mikey reluctantly went along with it. The others said they'd try but not to get your hopes up.

Bert and James rounded up a supply of fresh animal blood--don't ask how--and refrigerated it for later. Gerard grabbed two mugs from the closet they called the cabinet and put two one-pint bags of blood in the microwave. He seemed pretty eager to make Frank and himself their first meal of blood together.

"Hmm, can you smell that?" Gerard asked Frank, a twinkle in his eyes. "The richness and sweetness?" The scent of boiling blood--deep red and metallic tasting to humans, silky honeyed syrup to vampires. But to Frank, it smelled odd--just like regular heated blood. There was no enticement to the liquid like Gerard felt.

Frank kept his opinion to himself as Gerard pulled the mugs out. He handed the skull shaped one to Frank and kept the head of Spider-Man to himself. "Ready?" Gerard asked.

Frank nodded and timidly took a modest sip. As the liquid hit his tongue and burned his mouth, it took a second for the flavor to sink in. It resembled the taste of iron, salt and skin and had a thick consistency. The taste was abhorrent--the thickness and heat only adding to its repugnance.

After the taste hit, Frank immediately spit the vile liquid into the sink (installed by Jimmy himself). Nausea inducing bile rose in his esophagus, and Frank puked into the sink. Alarmed, Gerard rushed by Frank's side. The ever-present slew of vampires gathered around to watch.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Gerard frantically asked Frank, holding the tinier one's shoulders.

"It tasted disgusting!" Frank backed away from the sink, "I'm sorry, Gee." He felt ashamed that he disliked the taste of blood; he should love it, he is a vampire after all.

"Vampire..." James mumbled, inquisitive.

"What? How can this be?" Gerard wondered, puzzled.

James kept rambling and then gasped, realization suddenly sinking in. "You're not a vampire!"

No one had an idea of what that meant, except for James. "You don't like the taste of blood but you were bitten by a vampire literally on the brink of death. The venom spread only after you died, being charged by the split second you were alive when it entered," James explained, all of it completely obvious to him.

"What does that mean exactly?" Frank questioned. Fear rose inside, nerves bubbling and sparking under his skin.

"You're a ghoul. Ghouls eat dead flesh--corpses," James grinned, thinking how cool that was.

Frank said nothing at first, still unsure of what was going on with him. Inexplicably, a different emotion washed through. Frank's bottom lip quivered, his eyelashes blinking rapidly and his breath shaky. He was about to cry.

Frank ran upstairs, leaving his friends behind as he didn't want anyone to see him cry. He didn't know why he was crying; it wasn't that deep, but he thought having to eat corpses was gross. Worms and flies littering dead flesh and skeletons. Frank didn't want that, tears spilling at the thought of being forced to do such a thing. Force would have to be necessary, for Frank would never willingly eat dead people.

He crawled into the bed Gerard and him cuddled in earlier and sobbed into a pillow. A knock on the door came and Frank yelled for them to go away. Gerard didn't listen.

"Frankie?" Gerard purred, uttering the other's name so softly and caring. Frank felt new weight on the bed beside him and a hand on his back. "I don't care what you are. This doesn't change a thing. You aren't any more different than the rest of us. Who cares if you aren't a vampire anyway?" Gerard said, trying to reassure his love, the sweet upset boy. His voice was soft and gentle, willing Frank to comfort.

"Can you see this?" Frank rolled over and half sat up. "My skin," his voice wavered, bottom lip quivering, "its grey--ashy. You have perfect, pale, porcelain skin. I'm disgusting--" body temperature ( _cold_ ) tears ran down Frank's cheeks. "I'm a walking corpse," he whispered, letting out a shaky breath.

"You're not a zombie," Gerard said, stern and wiping tears away from Frank's face. "And Frank, your skin isn't grey.  _Yes_ , there is a difference there, but it is no less beautiful to me. I'll kiss every inch of your skin just to prove it."

Gerard brought one of Frank's hands to his lips to kiss--every finger, palm to knuckle.

"So you don't think--think that I'm--" Frank took a deep breath, "that I'm gross?"

" _No_ , Frankie, you're anything but gross," Gerard said, incredulous of how Frank could ask such a thing.

"But I have to eat dead things," he said in a small voice.

"And I have to kill to live! Who do you think is the worser?"

"You don't have to."

"I watched someone die in front of me and I did nothing and I drank their blood afterwards. I'm a horrible person," Gerard said. He thought back to when they brought that guy into the warehouse to feed off of. Who knows if what they said was true, but where does it say that Gerard has the right to just kill people?

"You're not a bad person," Frank tried. Frank looked at Gerard like he was a saint. Call him biased. "It was a moment of weakness."

Gerard snorted, "yeah I've been having a lot those lately." The vampire rubbed circles over the ghoul's palm. "We're both a little messed up," he said, holding Frank's head in his hands. Gerard leaned down closer, their noses touching.

"So you can stay and remind me I'm not a bad person, while I tell you how beautiful you are every chance I get." Frank's whole insides went summersaulting. Desperate, he pressed his lips against the vampire's and held his breath. The only taste that mattered to Frank was the one of Gerard's lips.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez sorry for that cheesy romanticism. it's like this is supposed to be a frerard fic or something.
> 
> so idk how long this fic will be but I'm kinda all out of it. Ive got some ideas, I just don't know if I want to drag it along.
> 
> I hope my portrayal of ghouls isn't shit and that it's good and new! I don't know a lot about them and I kind of made up my own origin of them but I hope that's okay bc I like it.
> 
> thanks 4 reading, maybe you enjoyed it?? (๑•ૅㅁ•๑) give kudos and comment pls it pays my rent
> 
> \- Paige


	6. Take My Fucking Hand

**TW: dead animals and children, crude humor, and meat?**

Frank grimaced at the platter on the table.

"I didn't know what to get, exactly. So I got both," Bert said with uncertainty.

"Bert, what the hell is  _that_?" Gerard asked while pointing at the mess of remains sat on the tabletop.

On the left was the carcass of a dead large bird and on the right...

"Is that a child?--a child of all things, Bert?" Gerard said, obviously annoyed and horrified. "Why?"

"It's smaller and easier to carry," Bert offered. "A-anyway, I'm not the ghoul here,  _you're_  supposed to be the grave-robber," he said to Frank, pointing a long index finger at him.

Panic and dread filled Frank. "I-I can't eat this--I'm a vegetarian," Frank said in a small voice. "I can't eat meat." There's no difference in eating animal meat as a human versus a ghoul. It's dead either way, and Frank won't give up on his beliefs.

"Maybe it's different?"

"It really isn't," Frank whined. Tears started to form out of frustration. "And I can't eat a fucking dead kid! That's like cannibalism and really, really sad." Who's idea was this?

"I'll eat it with you," Gerard said, trying to console and comfort his maybe-boyfriend.

Jimmy scoffed, "don't be stupid."

"Where'd you--where--how did you even find these...dea...corpses?" Frank asked.

"Where else? The cemetery," Bert rolled his eyes.  _He...robbed a grave?_

It's not fair, Mikey thought. He'd do anything to not crave human blood. To detest the intense relief of plunging razor blade teeth into tender flesh and tasting sickly-sweet blood. "At least you don't need something alive to feed off of," Mikey spoke for the first time. "You're lucky," he mumbled, his voice almost inaudible. He felt angry and jealous and he didn't like feeling those ugly emotions.

Frank bowed his head. Mikey  _was_  right about that; Frank's food is already dead. He should be grateful, as odd as it is. Mikey's sustenance is fresh blood; the most harmful thing Frank can do is deface a grave and dishonor the dead.

"You're right, I'm being selfish. I should just deal with it." Frank frowned.

"I never said that," Mikey said. "I'm just saying, as awful as it is, I'd rather eat already dead people than  _kill_  to eat."

"Wait, then shouldn't it be the other way around? We just need blood and the person can still live afterwards if we want. Frank needs a supply of a dead people to live--" Bert stated, rather confused.

"Shut  _up_ , Bert!" James yelled, shaking his head.

"All right, all right, can someone just get rid of these...'cadavers', or are we just gonna let them rot here?" Bob snapped.

"Okay!" Frank yelled back. They were all getting a little restless, but everything was going to be fine--Gerard knew it would be. "But--" groans erupted from others around the room, "I am not going to eat a  _child_. We're taking them back, and I'll just...eat an adult, er whatever," Frank shrugged. Can't beat around the bush on this one.

Bert groaned, "you know how hard it is to find a freshly dug grave? You're coming with me this time!"

\------

After a long day of grave robbing and panicking, it was finally time for Frank to take his first bite.

Cannibalism was only an option for Frank when thinking of dire, unrealistic situations. Like what if you were trapped inside a cave or were in a zombie apocalypse with dwindling supplies? Would Frank resort to cannibalism to survive?

The answer is yes, in this case. But is it really cannibalism if he's a ghoul now? Does Frank still have some ounce of humanity left in him? Frank really hoped so and feared for it as he faced his new normal moral dilemma ( _try saying that five times fast_ ). 

"So," Frank dragged out the word, "do I just...?" He held up a decaying arm, trying to figure out how this went.

"Bite into it like a chicken leg!" Bert shouted with a smile on his face. He found this way too amusing.

"If you want a plate and silverware, man, just do it," James said, reading Frank's thoughts.

Gerard came around to sit by Frank and put his arm around him. "You can do this. I know it's hard, but you're tough. I believe in you," Gerard said quietly. The vampire squeezed Frank's thigh.

 _Okay, just do it, Frank._ At the confirmed decision to bite into the dead flesh, razor sharp teeth carefully slid out of Frank's gums, resting snugly in front of his regular teeth. He gasped, shocked by his newfound ability, and closed his eyes and took a bite.

At first, Frank thought it could stand to be warmer. The baby ghoul initially thought he would vomit. Then he realized it just tasted like the beef jerky he'd eat before he became a vegetarian.

Frank looked up to see expectant eyes on him, all curious to see how the dead flesh tasted. "It's not that bad," Frank shrugged. Laughter and cheering erupted around the room. He sighed, internally disgusted by himself and how his friends were reacting.

"Guys, just..." Frank trailed off, not knowing what he was going to say. He felt ashamed, sick, wishing he could hide from the world. James read his thoughts.

"Let's leave the poor boy alone. Not everyone likes our unique diets," James said.  _Thanks._

It was true, Mikey hated himself for hurting those people. He might have even killed one by accident, unable to control his overbearing thirst. Gerard, too, for being apart of killing someone for their blood. That's why he only drank from humans with permission or from animals.

Bert, James, and Bob only drank from humans, sometimes killing the ones who deserve it. Jimmy and Matt shared the same belief: eat or be eaten, so they didn't care who they were drinking from. But being in the group they were, it was mostly humans who deserved to be eaten that they drank from.

For Frank, being a ghoul wasn't something to be bragged about--even if he could. He wished he was like Gerard: pale, beautiful, graceful and tragic. Frank didn't like his new appetite or grayish pale skin, the way the color in his eyes dulled. Vampires are ethereal, lethal creatures. Ghouls are grubby vermin; an embodiment of a corpse-eating insect.

Frank was a zombie without the eating brains part. So uncool.

\------

James, normally unambiguous in how he exercises--or how he  _doesn't_ \--his power, decided to inform Gerard on Frank's insecurities. James had a soft spot for Frank, what can he say?

"Gerard, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked, pulling him away from his conversation with Ray about... _if they could turn into bats?_

Gerard excused himself from Ray and his riveting chat and followed James outside the main room into the hallway. "What's up?" Gerard asked.

"So, I couldn't help but 'overhear--'" James' eyes wandered and eyebrows rose when he said 'overhear', "Frank...uhm..."

Gerard raised one eyebrow, mentally asking James to continue.

James sighed, trying to find the right words. "He's struggling with the transformation. He just," he shook his head, "he does not like himself right now." Gerard frowned and James could hear how upset that made Gerard feel. "I think it'd mean a lot to him if you talked to him, you know?"

Gerard nodded and said softly, "thanks, Dewees. I will." Gerard left to find his boy, who was listening to Ray and Mikey debate about Batman vs. Superman. He took the opportunity to sneak behind Frank and place a gentle kiss to his neck. Frank jumped up in shock, squeaking slightly.

"Come," Gerard whispered, holding out his hand for Frank to take and follow him. Frank smiled shyly, looking up at Gerard through his eyelashes. They went to the room at the end of the hallway on the second floor which they established was theirs.

Gerard and Frank sat on the bed in their grey, small room. He wrapped an arm around Frank's waist. "Is everything okay? You're more quiet than usual."

Frank nodded, a smile on his lips that didn't touch his eyes.

"I don't believe you," Gerard grinned. "If something's wrong, you know you can talk to me, Frankie."

Frank looked away from Gerard's caring eyes. His chest started to ache, spreading to the back of his head behind his eyes.

Gerard could tell something was wrong. He rubbed Frank's back, prompting him to continue. "I-I just," Frank huffed, painful tears blossoming in his eyes, "I'm disgusted with myself." Cold tears ran down his face, a sob falling from Frank's lips. "I wish I was like you," he cried.

"Hey," Gerard held Frank's small, beautifully delicate hands in his own, "don't think that. Vampires are so overrated," Gerard broke out into a grin. "Ghouls are much more badass." The vampire pushed Frank's hair away from his face and adhesive tears. "I don't care what you are. Just that you're safe, happy, and my Frankie. You are one of a kind, Frank Iero."

Frank rest his forehead against Gee's. It was going to take more time for Frank to become comfortable with himself, but Gerard's words planted seeds in his consciousness. One of a kind. Frank could take that.

\------

" _Guys_ , I think I know where Matt is," Bert interjected, running from another room. Everyone was hanging out in the main room of the warehouse, just chilling.

Bert and James had been tirelessly working on tracking down Matt. What they were going to do when they found him was a mystery. When Gerard wasn't with Frank, Mikey, and Ray, he was helping them, too.

"Where?" Gerard jumped from his seat on the couch. Frank muttered an 'ow' after being accidentally elbowed from Gerard breaking their cuddling session.

"I've been asking old friends, and he's in New York City," James said, appearing beside Bert.

"Let's get him," Gerard growled, clenching his fists.

"Wait, what're we even gonna do to him? It's not like we can turn him into the police, and we  _can't_ kill him," Ray said.

"I've got to agree with the 'fro man," James said, pointing his thumb in Ray's direction. "I can't condone killing him."

Gerard started blabbering and whining at first, then stopped, realizing they were right. "Then what do we do?" Gerard sighed, feeling defeated.

"I think I can help," a feminine voice said. Gerard jerked his head up to see his lovely vampire superhero friend.

"Lindsey!" Gerard said with affection. "What're you doing here?"

"I called her. I figured we should get all the help we could get," Bert shrugged shyly.

Lindsey squealed and leaped forward to wrap Gerard in a bone-crushing hug. "Okay, introduce me to your friends whom you left with a newborn vampire brother?" Lindsey asked, but Gerard knew it was a command.

"This is Mikey, my brother--" Mikey waved, expressionless as always, "--this is Ray, and...that's Frank, who I tried turning into a vampire, but instead actually turned into a ghoul?"

"Impressive," Lindsey nodded. "You're the lone human, huh?" She said to Ray.

"Ah, yeah. Not so great when you're surrounded by vampires," Ray laughed nervously.

"Aw, we'd never eat you, Ray! Not without permission first," Bert grinned, slapping a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"That's comforting," Ray muttered.

They chatted for awhile, getting introductions and awkwardness out of the way. Lindsey was a really nice, easy person to talk to so it wasn't hard for her to make friends with the others.

The game plan was to have Lindsey, or Frank if Gerard let him, lure Matt away to a secluded area where the others lie in wait. Then they'll threat Matt into never going near them again or else he'll be dealing with Lindsey and she isn't as merciful. It wasn't a great plan, but they didn't have some vampire police to hand Matt over to. Plan B was to kidnap Matt and "rehabilitate" him, as Bert said. If all else fails, they'll have to kill him.

"Alright Team?" Lindsey asked. They nodded, some hesitantly.

"I hope this works," Bert whispered worryingly.

"It will," Gerard reassured him. With Frank by his side and his friends having his back, Gerard felt like he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a bit shorter than normal, I just feel like a lot has happened this chapter and I don't want to crowd it too much. anyway this leaves for some cliffhangers aye
> 
> also sorry for the crude humor if that offends anyone :( no one likes talking about dead kids but I feel like a ghoul's diet and way of hunting should be explored like what does one do?
> 
> \- Paige :)

**Author's Note:**

> omg I wrote another thing! I hope it was enjoyable and if you want to see more or me continue this fic, pls comment or vote to let me know!! I wanted this to be kinda light-hearted but still dark (lol Paige wdym this ain't dark). idk where the frerard is gonna go but I have some plans for this fic. I hope this isn't too common of a theme or regurgitated versions of the same character/person. any-who thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Paige :)
> 
> p.s. I chose ahs' hotel version of turning ppl into vampires?? hope that's okay


End file.
